Alex Turner
"Alex" redirects here. For the US Ambassador, see Alex Lange. Alex Turner, first appearing as a main character—and the Tech Expert of the Grimsborough Police Department—in Season 1 of Criminal Case, is a recurring character in Season 5. Appearance At 29 years of age, Alex has neck-length brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a five o'clock shadow. He is seen wearing a pair of headphones around his neck, and a blue T-shirt reading "BEST DAD". During his time in the police force, Alex would don a gray hoodie with a white pixel art on the right and a breast pocket—consisting of three pens and a USB stick—on the left. Events of Criminal Case Season 1 In The Reaper and the Geek, Jones allowed Alex to partner with the player mid-investigation due to him holding a high-interest in sci-fi and geeky topics. In Marked for Death, Alex went on a date with Chief King's granddaughter, Cathy King, much to the Chief's disapproval. The date did not go well, however; Alex accidentally spilled wine all over Cathy's laptop at dinner and then nearly drove over her cat when he dropped her home. sharing a kiss.]] In There Will Be Blood, Cathy had to be detained until the end of the investigation when Jones and the player found traces of her hair in the victim's scalp. Alex's mutual affection for Cathy made him condemn her arrest as he firmly believed that she was and should be innocent. Cathy, however, remained calm and agreed to be taken away and locked up until her innocence could be proven, but not before the two shared an impromptu kiss. After arresting Milton Grimmes for the murder, the player accepted a position into the Pacific Bay Police Department, but not before accepting a farewell party thrown by Cathy and fellow members of the Grimsborough Police. Alex thanked the player, commenting on how he never would have met Cathy if it were not for the player. Season 5 Snake in the Grass Some time after the player left for Pacific Bay, Cathy and Alex married. Cathy also gave birth to their son, Sammy Turner. Cathy also applied for the position of tech expert in the police department and with her on the job, Alex resigned to take care of Sammy at home. When the player returned to the police department, Cathy and Alex were one of the first to welcome the player back to Grimsborough. The Saddest of All Keys As Alex was a big fan of The Henge, he became disheartened when Cathy informed him of Ian Devine's death. Later, after Ian's killer was arrested, Cathy and the player took Alex with them before going to the airport so he could meet the band's bassist, Boris Chiswick. Alex was speechless, but later was able to say that Boris was his inspiration to make music. Boris later gave him an autograph. Analyses Season 1 As the (now-former) Tech Expert of the Grimsborough Police Department, Alex had the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates varied depending on the difficulty of the task, but they would all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Alex has performed throughout the course of the season: Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf ' *Fingerprint (03:00:00) '''Case #2: Corpse in a Garden ' *Phone Number (00:05:00) *Surveillance Camera (03:00:00) *File Number (02:00:00) 'Case #3: The Grim Butcher ' *Bloody Shoe Print (06:00:00) *Cellphone (06:00:00) 'Case #4: The Dockyard Killer ' *Skull Badge (00:30:00) *Fingerprint (00:02:00) 'Case #5: A Russian Case ' *Invoice (03:00:00) *Ledger (06:00:00) *Phone Number (00:30:00) *Complaint Record (06:00:00) *Smashed Phone (03:00:00) *Action Figurine (03:00:00) 'Case #6: Good Cop Dead Cop ' *USB Key (03:00:00) *Fingerprint (06:00:00) *Serial Number (00:30:00) *Phone Number (00:30:00) *Surveillance Camera (06:00:00) *Tattoo Number (03:00:00) 'Case #7: Death by Crucifixion ' *Doctor's ID (00:30:00) 'Case #8: Beautiful No More ' *Fingerprint (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) 'Case #9: Burned to the Bone ' *Partial Shoeprint (06:00:00) *Job ID Number (00:30:00) *CCTV Footage (06:00:00) *CCTV Footage (03:00:00) *Fingerprint (03:00:00) 'Case #10: Under the Knife ' *Passport (00:30:00) *Leaflet (03:00:00) *Camera (06:00:00) 'Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest ' *Medicine Canister (03:00:00) *Fingerprint (00:30:00) *Serial Number (00:30:00) *Fingerprint (03:00:00) *Legal Document (03:00:00) 'Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor ' *Fingerprint (00:30:00) *Surveillance Camera (00:30:00) *Barcode (00:30:00) *Smartphone (03:00:00) *Club Card Number (03:00:00) 'Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough ' *Disarmed Bomb (06:00:00) *Letter (00:30:00) *USB Key (03:00:00) 'Case #14: Fashion Victim ' *Mysterious Caller (00:30:00) *Phone Number (03:00:00) *CCTV Camera (06:00:00) 'Case #15: Family Blood ' *Address (00:05:00) *Credit Card Number (03:00:00) *Fingerprints (00:30:00) 'Case #16: The Kiss of Death ' *Photograph (03:00:00) *Hard Drive (06:00:00) *Diamond Serial Number (00:30:00) *Memory Chip (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) '''Case #17: The Last Supper *Fingerprints (00:30:00) *Message (06:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Cufflinks Hallmark (00:30:00) *Surveillance Footage (06:00:00) *Serial Number (03:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Credit Card Number (00:30:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) *Car Key Registration (00:30:00) *Platform Scale (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) Case #20: A Deadly Game *DNA (00:30:00) Case #21: The Secret Experiments *USB Stick (00:30:00) Case #23: The Final Journey ''' *Phone (00:30:00) *Fingerprints (00:30:00) '''Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Quote (00:30:00) *Barcode (06:00:00) *Knife's Serial Number (00:30:00) Case #25: The Ghost of Grimsborough *Tape (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (00:30:00) *Bottle Barcode (03:00:00) Case #26: The Summoning *Serial Number (00:30:00) *Cellphone (06:00:00) Case #27: The Lake's Bride *Letters (00:30:00) *Fingerprints Sample (00:30:00) Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor ' *String of Numbers (00:30:00) *Bobby Pin (03:00:00) *Photograph (06:00:00) *Creepy Whistle (00:30:00) *Fingerprints (00:30:00) '''Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature ' *Murder Weapon (06:00:00) *Camera (06:00:00) *Activated Machine (03:00:00) '''Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Chew Bone (00:15:00) Case #32: Murder on Campus *Article Headline (03:00:00) *Unlocked Phone (03:00:00) *Rani's Book (03:00:00) *Blurry Photograph (12:00:00) *Negatives (03:00:00) Case #33: Killing Me Softly *Hidden Message (12:00:00) *Smartphone (03:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Starred Phone Numbers (03:00:00) *Photo of Murder (12:00:00) *CD (12:00:00) *Collector Figurine (03:00:00) Case #34 Dead Man Running ' *Victim's Laptop (03:00:00) *Smartphone (03:00:00) '''Case #35: At the End of the Rope ' *Tablet (00:05:00) *Hard Drive (00:05:00) *Suicide Note (12:00:00) *Unknown Phone Number (06:00:00) *Mails (03:00:00) *Webcam (12:00:00) *Memory Card (06:00:00) 'Case #36: The Devil's Playground ' *Confidential Compact Disc (06:00:00) *Friendnet Account (03:00:00) *Confidential File (06:00:00) 'Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek ' *Serial Number (06:00:00) *Article (00:05:00) *Broken Camera (03:00:00) 'Case #38: Spring Break Massacre ' *ID Number (03:00:00) *Camera (06:00:00) *Rorschach Enigma (06:00:00) 'Case #39: Marked for Death ' *Laptop (03:00:00) *Lie Detector Readings (00:05:00) *Killer's Photo (15:00:00) 'Case #40: An Elementary Murder ' *Russian Text (01:00:00) *Airplane Ticket (02:00:00) *Birthday Card (02:00:00) 'Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper ' *Tiara (06:00:00) *Surveillance Video (15:00:00) *Tablet Computer (01:00:00) *Remote (12:00:00) *The @rtist's Code (06:00:00) 'Case #42: Blood and Glory ' *Cryptic Message (00:15:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) *Bank Account (03:00:00) *Keyring Code (06:00:00) 'Case #43: Troubled Waters ' *Documents (09:00:00) *Digital Notebook (06:00:00) *Surveillance Camera (12:00:00) *Prints (03:00:00) *Gift Box (06:00:00) 'Case #44: The Scent of Death ' *Tablet Computer (12:00:00) *Victim's Will (06:00:00) *Platinum Record (06:00:00) '''Case #45: A Shot of Beauty *Taxi Receipt (15:00:00) *Scrapbook (12:00:00) Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die *Tablet (06:00:00) *Zack's Laptop (06:00:00) Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral ''' *Plane Model Message (12:00:00) *Flight Data (12:00:00) *Video Camera (12:00:00) '''Case #48: Good Girls Don't Die *BFF Necklace (06:00:00) *Napkin (15:00:00) *Fingerprints (12:00:00) *Charlene's Phone (03:00:00) Case #49: All the King's Horses *Royal Decree (06:00:00) *Bank Note Data (15:00:00) *Marconi's File (09:00:00) *Johnson's Documents (06:00:00) Case #50: Snakes on the Stage *Snake Tattoo (06:00:00) *Last Will (09:00:00) *Fingerprints (12:00:00) *Files (09:00:00) *Camera Footage (12:00:00) Case #51: It All Ends Here *Credit Card Number (06:00:00) *Serial Number (12:00:00) *Garden Gnome (12:00:00) *Serena's Picture (06:00:00) Case #52: A Brave New World *Coded Message (06:00:00) *Circuit Board (03:00:00) *Sculpture (12:00:00) *Golden Chalice (15:00:00) *Newspaper Article (06:00:00) Case #53: Burying the Hatchet *Victim's Paperwork (09:00:00) *Camera Footage (12:00:00) *Police Knife's Serial Number (06:00:00) Case #54: The Poisoned Truth ''' *Damaged Hard Drive (03:00:00) *USB Key (09:00:00) *Collectible Cards (12:00:00) *Parchment (12:00:00) *Wax Seal (09:00:00) '''Case #55: Ashes to Ashes *Memory Card (09:00:00) *Tape Recordings (09:00:00) Case #56: There Will Be Blood *Billboard (06:00:00) *Handprints (12:00:00) Season 5 Whenever Cathy is unavailable, Alex takes care of necessary technical analyses, and informs the team of his results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Alex performs throughout the course of the season: Case #7: Flatline *Hard Drive (06:00:00) Case #14: Byte the Dust *Big Baby's Laptop (06:00:00) Case #16: Buzz Kill *Security Footage (12:00:00) Case #19: The Lost City *Comic Sketch (09:00:00) *Xerda Shield (09:00:00) *Strange Machine (03:00:00) Case #36: Up in Flames *Videotape (06:00:00) Case #37: Final Cut *Hard Drive (09:00:00) Case #45: A Pointy End *Drone (06:00:00) Gameplay As of 11 February 2015, the player may choose Alex to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 4-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Alex is one of the few characters to physically appear in two separate seasons of the game. *Alex, Diego del Lobo, and Jasper Everett are the only characters in the game to perform lab analyses without actually being an official member of the police. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots Season 1= ATurnerDetermined.png|Determined 1 ATurnerDetermined2.png|Determined 2 ATurnerDetermined3.png|Determined 3 ATurnerConfused.png|Confused ATurnerS1Confident.png|Confident ATurnerThinking.png|Thinking ATurnerSmiling2.png|Smiling 1 ATurnerSmiling3.png|Smiling 2 ATurnerDaydreaming.png|Daydreaming ATurnerHappy.png|Happy 1 ATurnerHappy2.png|Happy 2 ATurnerFantasizing.png|Fantasizing 1 ATurnerFantasizing3.png|Fantasizing 2 ATurnerFantasizing2.png|Fantasizing 3 ATurnerWhistling.png|Whistling 1 ATurnerWhistling2.png|Whistling 2 ATurnerShocked.png|Shocked 1 ATurnerShocked3.png|Shocked 2 ATurnerShocked2.png|Shocked 3 ATurnerFiguringOut.png|Figuring out. ATurnerWinking.png|Winking ATurnerAngry.png|Angry alex.PNG|Blushing 1 ATurnerBlushing2.png|Blushing 2 ATurnerBlushing3.png|Blushing 3 ATurnerAffectionate.png|Affectionate 1 ATurnerAffectionate2.png|Affectionate 2 ATurnerSad.png|Sad 1 AT-sad.PNG|Sad 2 ATurnerDisappointed.png|Disappointed ATurnerNervous.png|Nervous Alex-nice-catch-PNG.png|Impressed ATurnerUnhappy.png|Unhappy 1 ATurnerUnhappy2.png|Unhappy 2 qqqqqq.png|Surprised dddddssssss.png|Frightened ATurnerCrying.png|Crying 1 ATurnerCrying3.png|Crying 2 ATurnerCrying2.png|Crying 3 fffgggggggg.png|Speaking on the headset. Alex - Mister Amazing.png|Cosplaying as Mister Amazing. ATurnerRorschachReaper.png|Wearing a suit. sxlkiuytrewq.png|Attending Chief King's funeral. FEREWELL.png|Alex in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. Teenagealex.png|A young Alex. alexpartner.png|The player may choose Alex to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. ATurnerS1LabRender.png|Alex's lab render. AlexLabTheReaperAndTheGeek.png|Alex's lab render in The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37 of Grimsborough). AlexLabTheRorschachReaper.png|Alex's lab render in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). ATurnerCase51LabRender.png|Alex's lab render in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough). AlexTimeAnalysis.PNG|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" Aaaasssssssssssss.png|Alex, Ramirez, and Grace fill in reports for the player. |-| Season 5= Cathy&Alex-Case232-1.png|The Turner family. Cathy&Alex-Case232-2.png|Ditto. Cathy&Alex-Case232-3.png|Ditto. Cathy_Alex-Case233-1.png|Ditto. Cathy_Alex-Case233-2.png|Ditto. Kings.jpg|Samuel King and Donna King, Alex's late grandfather-in-law and late grandmother-in-law, respectively. Cathy-Case232-1.png|Cathy Turner, Alex's wife. Sammy-Case232-1.png|Sammy Turner, Alex's son. AlexLabConspiracy1.png|Alex's lab render. AlexLabConspiracy2.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Promotional images 10153720_510898919062604_154614151_n.jpg|Alex's "Extra Energy" daily gift. AlexFreeCoins.jpg|Alex's "Free Coins" daily gift. 1512622_408664295952734_1464023571_n.jpg|"Extra Energy", Christmas edition. Extra.jpg|Ditto. 555860_10151627471661366_1870078392_n.png|"Extra Energy", New Year's Eve edition. christmas alex.jpg|Alex in a Christmas sale. Alex Christmas Sale 2.png|Ditto. Alexchristmaschips.jpg|Free Chips for Christmas. AlexOrangeJuice.png|Free Orange Juice for Christmas. Alex2015ChristmasCoins.jpg|Free Coins for Christmas. Alex2016New YearCoins.jpg|Free Coins for New Year. AlexNewYeaEnergy2017.jpg|Free Energy for New Year. 559855_387767781375719_301627047_n.jpg|Alex in Happy Hour. Happy Hour.jpg|Ditto. 380645 142099722609194 20849769480 n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 2013 Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013 Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 HAPPY EASTER.jpg|Happy Easter 2014 Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015 CathyAlexVDay2015.jpg|Valentine's Day 2015 2017Valentine-2.jpg|Valentine's Day 2017 2017Valentine-1.jpg|"Who's your favorite Criminal Case couple?" Alex_Cathy2018Valentine.jpg|Valentine's Day 2018 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|''Criminal Case's 1st birthday. CC_2nd_BD.jpg|''Criminal Case's 2nd birthday. GPD_Happy5thBirthdayEnergy2017.jpg|''Criminal Case's 5th birthday. 205597_132153523603814_1852092869_n.jpg|1,000 Likes! 9643_136608819824951_1375614540_n.jpg|10,000 Likes! 18122 162496663902833 1255580220 n.jpg|2,000,000 Likes! 1551500_432312816921215_561916477_n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! AlexOrNathan.jpg|Alex VS Nathan. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Alex featuring in a #ManCrushMonday promotional piece of artwork. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. aaa.png|Alex featuring in a #DidYouKnow fact. aaa2ww3.png|Alex in a "''Criminal Case Gazette" promo. AlexFridayCrimeFact.jpg|"Friday Crime Fact" Friendship.jpg|Happy International Day of Friendship from the Grimsborough PD and Judge Hall. RamirezAlexCaption.jpg|"Caption the Scene!" Young.png|"International Youth Day" Jar.jpg|"Criminal Case Babies" 1040314 - Criminal Case Babies.jpg|Ditto. Joinourteam.jpg|"Join our Team!" 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" 4thjuly.jpg|Happy 4th of July! AlexandJones2017.png|"Who has the best holiday getup?" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Lab personnel